One Unforgetful Graduation
by Sibuna97
Summary: What is going on? Gabi has been kidnapped! Who is singing with Troy at graduation? A big mystery here! Troyella Chaylor Jelsi Ryartha Zekepay Please read my first fanfiction story
1. One Unforgetful Graduation

**One Unforgetful Graduation**

**Please bare with me here this is my first fan fiction story finally! What is going on? Gabi has been kidnapped! Who is singing with Troy at graduation? A big mystery here! Troyella Chaylor zekepay jelsi ryartha**

**I do NOT Own HSM, the characters, and Everyday, but I wish I only own the plot of this story you can read in**

**5..**

**4..**

**Oh What the heck just go on and read it!!**

It was Graduation Day at East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Let's go see what's going on shall we?

"Thank you Taylor, Gabriella would have loved it." Mr. Matsui said sadly.

If you are wondering where Gabriella is lets go a month back during gym class.

_Flashback_

_Everyone except Gabi was at P.E. and she was no where in sight Today. _

_"Okay Everyone Today we will….." Coach Bolton said and got interrupted by the PA System. _

_"Would Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Martha Cox, and..." Mr. Matsui took a breath. "...Coach Bolton Please Report to my office ASAP That is all." Mr. Matsui said finally._

_They All looked at each other and ran on out. _

_"Guys what did you do?" Coach said._

_"We did nothing what about you coach?" They all said. _

_"I did nothing". He said._

_Troy Felt a pain in his heart he stopped everyone looked at him._

_"Dude What's Wrong?" Chad Asked._

_"I think something is wrong with Gabi." Troy said._

_"Why do you think that Troy?" Coach asked._

_"The Power Of Love." Troy said simply._

_They all looked at Troy Weird._

_"What if your Girlfriend, Boyfriend, or wife was hurt wouldn't you feel pain?" Troy Almost Yelled._

_They Continue on they reached it a minute later._

_Coach Knocked on the door._

_they heard a slight "come in." from Mr. Matsui._

_They went in and saw Mrs. Montez._

_"Mrs. Montez what are you doing here?" Ask Taylor._

_"Guys Gabi's Gone." Mrs. Montez Said sadly while crying._

_"What?" They all said._

_Troy broke down crying when he heard and got the pain in his heart again._

_End Of Flashback_

That was a month ago and Troy had the Pains everyday, but today and he thought that was weird.

"Now we have Troy Bolton singing Everyday." Mr. Matsui said into the microphone.

Every parent was there even Mrs. Montez.

"Once in a lifetime Means there's no second chance So I believe that you and me Should grab it while we can." Troy sang. **(A/N: Pretend **

**this is Everyday)**

"Make it last forever and never give it back." Gabi sang.

"_They are probably playing a recording of Gabi singing her part." Everyone thought Troy put his head down._

"It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at." Troy sang with a tear in his eye.

"Because this moment's really all we have." Troy and Gabi sang. On the third word Troy brought his head up and got an ear to ear grin because there he saw was GABI!! Troy almost screamed out loud then everyone looked where Troy was staring and they all gasp!

Man the song was Fabulous! Everyone sang it better than the first time they sang it well actually third if you count them practicing it okay 2 for Troy and Sharpay and 3 for the rest of the gang.

_After the Song finished._

Gabi knew what they were going to say so she yelled with them.

"DOG PILE!" they all yelled and did a dog pile.

They all laughed so hard they couldn't breathe.

"So I take it you all missed me!" Gabi said.

"Yea Troy Was a mess he quit basketball, kept running out of Darbus's class, when she made him audition for the Spring Musical he ran out of there, and then he almost didn't graduate from school." Chad said while Gabi raised her eyebrows.

They all got off of each other do they could give Gabi some space.

"Troy Alexander Bolton what happened that made you not want to try anymore?" Gabi said.

"Everything reminded me of you I….. I…… I just couldn't take it anymore everyone acted like you were gone forever. Dead." Troy explained.

When Gabi was about to say something Jack, Lucille, and Maria.**(A/N: Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and Mrs. Montez)**

" Oh my baby girl." Maria said so happily.

"Mom please stop embarrassing me." Gabi said.

"Gabriella!" Jack and Lucille said together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Gabi said hugging them.

"Gabriella you can use our first names now." Lucille said.

"OK, but Troy you shouldn't have listened to what people were saying you know the gossip rating at East High it's 70 gossip." Gabi said.

Maria, Jack, And Lucille left to give them some privacy so did everyone else cause Graduation was over.

"Actually it has gone up to 85 gossip." Sharpay said.

"Are you serious!" Gabi exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah it was 50 before you came, 57 when you came and the winter musical thing, 60 when you and Troy started dating, 67 when the year started, 70 after Christmas Break, and then when you went missing it went up to 85 gossip" The Girls and Chad said together.

Gabi said something very serious well to her maybe. "I'm not going to ask how you knew that Chad."

"Okay next topic how did you ecsape Gabs?" Troy asked her.

"Let's just say I used my hands, a gun ,and police." she said.

" You shot someone!" Ryan exclaimed like Gabi did before.

"Kind of kind of not I only shot the one guy that was there at the time so." Gabi explained to them.

Jason asked a good question for once. "So who kidnapped you Gabs?" **(A/N: the basketball team is like Gabi's Big bros.)**

"Well you deserve to beat them up so basically West High's Basketball Team." She said.

Oh boy you did not want to see the look of the boy's faces they almost went to beat them up too!

"Guys no it's not worth it." Gabi said trying to stop them quickly!

Zeke asked a very important question that was on everyone's mind. "Why did they even kidnap you anyway?"

Gabi answered dully "They said it was to make sure the basketball team fails so they wouldn't want to have deal with the team during college which I don't get cause they will still have to deal with you guys and the rest of the team ."

The guys were about to say something, but Gabi said and sang them something that made them stop.

"And I told them the wildcats can do anything and they know I would want them to try their very best! Even when one of us is gone it doesn't make a difference because" She Takes a breath and starts singing ."No Matter Where Life Takes Us, Nothing Can Break Us Apart!"

All the girls and Troy started to cry while the rest of the boys just stood there with no emotion giving them weird looks.

"Why aren't you crying like Troy is Huh?" Sharpay asked the guys still crying.

"It is unmanly to cry so we don't." Chad Explained to them.

"I think it's more manly to do the unmanly thing and cry in front of everyone." Gabriella said to all the guys except Troy.

"Yep I once took advise from a women it made me the man I am today." Troy explained.

Taylor said something that made the guys burst out crying. "And girls love a man that isn't afraid to cry in front of everyone.".

Troy and the girls was rolling on the floor laughing at the boys.

"Okay next subject OK PLEASE!" Chad got on his knees and begged like there was no tomarrow.

"OKAY! CHAD!" Troy Yelled.

"Dude how are you feeling today?" Jason Asked Troy while everyone else except for Gabriella is saying yea and all that.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows while while Troy answered. "It's weird I didn't have the pain today." Gabriella sighs and Troy asks "Are you okay Gabi?"

"I might as well tell you this now." Gabi said sighing again and started to explain. "They would beat me once a day maybe twice if I didn't respond so that's why you had those pains."

"So it was the power of" Troy said then…..

"Love" Troyella said together then started kissing.

………………………………_..._

**YES I'M FINALLY DONE AFTER 6 AND A HALF PAGES!! does happy dance Okay thank you for reading! Go to my profile to read more story ideas and take the poll! I would like to thank and dedicate this story to Abbey A.K.A hsmgal142 for the advice and answering all my questions I had since I was scared about this! So please review and tell me if I should continue writing or if my next story should be Multi chapters or a one-shot. Thank you once again and review!**

**Tessa.**


	2. story ideas

Hey all here are all my story ideas! 

**One Year Anniversary- When the gang and parents throw Troy Gabi an One Year Anniversary What will happen? Troyella One shot**

**Mystery IM- Gabriella has a stalker that's asking her out. (FYI Troy and her are broken up.) Will she Figure it out who it is? Meanwhile Chad is watching movies about them and doesn't think it is about them. Troyella Fanfic Multi chapters Got the idea from chat room mystery**

**Conference- What happens when Troy and Gabi's parents have a parent teacher conference about an essay? what will happen? Troyella**

**Kindergarten- Troy and Gabi are in kindergarten and its valentines day! And they kissed and a teacher finds them kissing what will happen when there parents find out? Troyella**

**TinTin or Gabriella?- What happens when Hood excapes from prison and gabi/Tintin is at school? Will her friends find out about her secret? Troyella Zekepay Chaylor Jelsi Ryartha**


End file.
